The Game
by Chibi-Penguin-Chan
Summary: Ginny finds a quiz in one of her magazines. Full summery inside. HHr oneshot, Ginny bashing


**Hello and welcome to another great story by Hurt Deep Inside. For anyone who is currently reading any of my other stories, I would like to ensure you that I am working very hard on finishing them, but I had a stroke of brilliance and had to write this. I would also like to warn anyone who is a fan of H/G and R/H that this not the Fic for you. Also, I don't know the date of the Quidditch House Cup, all I know is that it was on a Saturday, so I didn't include a date.**

**Summery: When Ginny finds a game in her magazine she thinks that she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione should take it. After all they're all dating, and she's sure that she and Harry will win. But after taking the quiz she soon learns that maybe she doesn't know that much about Harry at all. What's worse, Hermione can answer every question without even thinking about it!**

**Disclaimer: Am I richer than the queen of England? No. So I am very clearly not JK Rowling.**

Quiz

­­­­­­­­­­­­Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat around the common room without anything to do. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap, thumbing through _Witch Weekly_ while Ron and Hermione were playing a game of Wizard's Chess.

"So much for not coming back for your seventh year," Ron said as he killed one of Hermione's knights.

"I needed Hogwarts resources," Harry said simply.

"And it really looks like your using them," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Don't bug him," Ginny said resting her head on Harry's shoulder. "He's _very _busy right now. Besides, he was in the library all day yesterday, let him have a break."

"He looks busy," Ron said scowling. "Do you two have to sit in the same chair?"

"You can shut your mouth right now Ronald!" Ginny said, flaring up at once. "I know of more than one of occasion when you and Lavender were in this very same chair, and you were doing a lot more then Harry and I are!"

"Don't talk about the past," Hermione said angrily as she commanded her Queen to a safer place.

"Yes, let's all stop arguing," Harry agreed. "It's giving me a headache."

It was agreed upon, and everyone continued doing what they were doing for a short time. "I found a fun game!" Ginny said suddenly. "It's a quiz! We should all play!"

"What kind of quiz?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"It's a game for couples," Ginny explained. "It's a quiz on how well you know your 'significant other'. At the end of the game, you tally up how many points you got right, and the couple with the most points wins."

"Sounds like fun!" Ron said putting Hermione in checkmate and clearing the board.

Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder and read the rules himself. "We need another player," he pointed out. "Someone has to read the questions."

"So we do," Ginny said. She stood up and looked around the common room. She spotted Neville, grabbed him by the wrists, and without a word of explanation, sat him in the chair nearest to her group of friends.

Neville looked questioning at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "what is she doing?"

"We're playing a game," Hermione answered, looking slightly amused by Ginny's actions. "We need someone to read us the questions."

"Oh," Neville said, he looked around once more. "What questions?" Without warning, Ginny thrust the magazine into Neville's hands and resumed her spot on Harry's lap. "Ok," Neville said picking up the magazine and reading over the rules. "Split up into teams, sitting opposite of the other couple," Neville read. He looked up nobody had moved, for Ginny was already sitting on Harry and Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other on a sofa, hands interlocked. "We also need to perform an anti-lying spell."

"No one said anything about a spell," Ron said looking from Neville to the magazine. "I don't know if I want to be hexed."

"I'll do it," Hermione said at once. "What's the incantation?" Neville showed her the spell, and Hermione explained what she would do. "It's a simple enchantment really," she said reassuringly to her friends. "It makes it so that you can't lie about a question to get a point, and you _have_ to answer the questions. It's only temporary and it wears off at the end of the game. However, if you don't finish the game, then it doesn't wear off, so I suggest finishing the game."

"Ok, first question" Neville said when everyone had the spell placed upon them. "'When did you start going out?' Ginny?"

"The day we won the Quidditch Cup," Ginny said with a dreamy look on her face. "Harry walked through the Portrait Hole, and we were celebrating. I was holding the cup, saw him, ran over to him, and then he kissed me."

"I only needed the date," Neville muttered. "Hermione, same question."

"Tomorrow will be our 4 month anniversary."

"No," Harry said. "In two days is your guys 4 month anniversary."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute, "I'm not counting today, you are."

Harry thought about it, then looked at Ron, who simply shrugged. "I guess your right," Harry admitted.

"Ron," Neville said, continuing the quiz. "'Who was you're boy/girlfriend's first kiss?'"

Ron looked at Hermione and said in a very controlled tone, "Victor Krum, international Quidditch star, who she only kissed once." As he said this, his face became steadily redder. Hermione shook her head sadly. "Care to explain," Ron said, his voice no longer calm. Hermione looked like she would have given anything so that she wouldn't have to tell Ron about her real first kiss.

"Well… um… you see…" Hermione stuttered.

Harry came to her rescue, "she was in a Muggle school, and some of her friends were throwing a party. It started out as a small get-together, but then some boys came over, and that attracted more girls. They started playing a game called '7 minutes in heaven'. It's as really stupid Muggle game where you have to make out with someone in a closet for 7 minutes. Hermione got picked…" his voice trailed off.

"What…how…but…" Ron stuttered apparently to angry to put a complete sentence together. He finally managed to, and it just caused a bigger problem, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS AND I DON'T!" He hollered at Harry.

"Ron, you causing a scene," Hermione said, looking embarrassed as half the common room turned to look at them.

Ron ignored her and continued glaring at Harry as if he had kissed his girlfriend. "Well?"

"It was two weeks after you guys started going out, Hermione asked me if she should tell you about her first kiss, or if you would just get, well, like you are now. I told her you already knew she kissed Krum, and then she told me the story."

"Harry," Neville said before Ron could start yelling again. "Who was Ginny's first kiss?"

"Dean Thomas, I guess," Harry said trying to remember Ginny's past boyfriends.

"Michael Corner," Ginny said quietly, clearly not wanting her big brother to hear. Her attempts were in vain, as Ron sat up strait and said (so the whole room could hear) "YOU WERE ONLY IN YOUR THIRD YEAR!"

"Hermione, same question," Neville said before the siblings could get into a huge fight.

"Ron's first kiss was Lavender Brown," Hermione said glaring at him. "And they were snogging before they were officially going out, so he can't be mad at me for kissing Viktor, or mad at Ginny for kissing Michael!" she said forcefully. Ron slouched back onto the couch, muttering something that sounded like 'kill' and 'Michael.'

"We're going to need parchment for this next part," Neville said looking at the magazine. Hermione grabbed some from he school bag and Neville instructed her and Ginny to each write down what they were most afraid of, and not to show their boyfriend. After they were done Neville asked Ron what he thought Hermione put down.

"Hermione's afraid of bad grades," Ron said simply.

"What did you say Hermione?" Neville asked. Hermione shook her head sadly and began to explain.

"That was my worst fear in 3rd year," Hermione explained. "But with everything that's happened to us, I've found there are worse things to fear," she raised her parchment which had a very long explanation. Instead of making them read it, she simply told them what it said. "When I heard about the prophecy I became worried that Harry would leave us behind, and then we wouldn't ever get to see him again. Then he wouldn't succeed, and the world would be doomed."

Everyone stared at her Ron, who seemed somewhat upset, simply stated, "so your worst fear is for Harry to leave you."

"That's not what I meant!" Hermione said quickly looking hurt at his remark. "I was afraid he would push _us_ away, not be able to make it, and the world would be destroyed."

"In other words," Harry said, coming to the rescue. "She's afraid of me becoming a git, leaving, getting killed, and then Voldemort would take over, and kill _you_," he pointed at Ron. "She's afraid something's going to happen to you."

"Anyway," Neville said before Ron could say something that might start a fight. "What do you think Ginny's most afraid of?"

Harry eyed the girl in his lap. "She's fearless," he said jokingly. He looked thoughtful for a moment, "you said you were afraid of rejection, so I'll go with that."

Ginny nodded and revealed her answer that read 'rejection'.

"Ok, so it's 2-1 Harry and Ginny are winning," Neville said. He the told the boys to write down their worst fears, not letting their girlfriends see. In order to do this, Ginny had to pull up a chair and sit beside Harry, and she didn't look too happy about it.

"Hermione, what's Ron's worst fear?" Neville asked.

"That's an easy one, he's terrified of spiders." Ron nodded and showed his answer.

"Ginny," Neville prompted her.

"Harry's afraid of Dementors." Hermione let out a small laugh, tried to disguise it as a cough, but it didn't work. "What's so funny?" Ginny asked, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well, Dementors aren't that scary after you learn the Patronus Charm, and even if Harry didn't know the charm, he's afraid of one of us not surviving the war. He pushes us away when ever someone he loves is lost, if one of us was gone, he wouldn't be able to handle it."

Harry silently set the paper down on the table showing that what Hermione just said was true.

"How does she know that and I don't?" Ginny asked glaring at Hermione as though she had just slapped her across the face.

"Because I've been Harry's best friend since his first year. Ron and I were there when he saved the Sorcerer's Stone, saved you from Tom Riddle, found his godfather, we helped him through the Triwizard Tournament, helped him when he lost his godfather, and until last year, you were just his best friend's sister. He didn't have time to tell you this, but he told us."

"That and I don't like talking about what I'm afraid of to you," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. "It makes me seem less macho, and you might leave me." Ginny giggled and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Back to the game," Neville said. He seemed to be annoyed by something, but no one knew quite what it was. "This one I'm sure the charm will take care of, so don't worry about writing it down. 'How many kids does your boyfriend/girlfriend want to have?' Anyone can say it first, doesn't really matter."

"What kind of question is that?" Ron asked, looking a little nervous. "We aren't planning on getting married, why would we talk about kids?"

"Because Ronald," Ginny said with a sneer worthy of Malfoy. "You don't have to be married to have children."

"WHAT!" Ron yelled. Hermione groaned; Harry both braced himself and glared at Ginny.

"Ron," Neville said to everyone's surprise. "Do you really think that Ginny and Harry are sleeping together?"

"No," Ron said calming down.

"Ron says he only wants one kid," Hermione said, trying to calm her boyfriend down. "But they can't be spoiled or he'll smack them."

Ron nodded, "Hermione said she didn't really want kids, said they drove her nuts." Ron had horrible timing, for as Hermione was glaring at him for yet another wrong answer, Lavender Brown walked by and giggled to Parvati.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked innocently.

"We broke up, and we didn't really talk, but Wo- I mean Ron still remembers what I said about kids." The two giggling girls walked away, and Hermione glared daggers at Ron, who didn't say or look at anything.

"Hermione said she wanted twins," Harry remembered. He had a strange feeling that they had had a similar conversation not to long ago.

"Not you too," Ginny moaned.

"She just said she wanted twins yesterday!" Harry defended himself, he was remembering the talk more and more. "We were sitting by the fire, and Hermione was mad at Ron for checking out Parvati, and she mentioned that she always wished she had a twin. Then she said that she hoped she could have identical twin girls, she said their names, but I don't remember them."

Ron now looked outraged, "She didn't say that! I would have heard her!"

"I do want twin girls," Hermione confessed.

"You never talk about kids," Harry said turning to his attention to the red head beside him. "You do mention that you think your older brother needs to be hexed into next week, so I'm gonna say… I don't know! You go first!"

"And no dropping hints about the answer," Neville told her.

"Harry's right," Ginny mumbled. "We don't talk about this stuff," without looking up she added "I give up, what's the answer Hermione?"

"Harry wants 4 boys, to continue the family legacy, another generation of Maurders," Hermione said this, still glaring at Ron, she didn't even seem to realize she had just given another right answer to a very personal question.

Harry looked slight happier, "That's not completely true. I also wanted a little girl her name was going to be—"

"Rose because your mother was Lily and you felt your family of trouble makers wouldn't be complete without her."

Harry sighed, he didn't have an excuse for this one. "Ginny wants 3 kids," he said picking out a random number.

"I don't want kids," Ginny said through gritted teeth. "It would ruin me! I have nice, petite body that is very fragile! Could you imagine what pregnancy would do to me!"

"Next question," Neville said hurriedly, once again acting as referee. "Harry and Ron think about who your idols are. We're low on parchment, and this is a one-word answer, so I don't think you should have to write it down. Ginny, whose Harry's idol?"

"Sirius I guess," Ginny said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "We never really discussed it." Hermione once again scoffed. "I suppose you're going to tell me who it is before Harry is," Ginny said glaring at Hermione once again.

Hermione looked like she was about to burst out the answer. Harry had seen her do that only one place before, and that was in Snape's class when he refused to let her answer a question.

"Just say it already!" Ron snapped, looking just as mad as Ginny.

"Harry's idol is so clearly Dumbledore!" Hermione said, looking ashamed and proud of herself at the same time. "No matter how angry Harry was with him, he wouldn't ever dare do anything that Dumbledore didn't want him to do!"

Silence.

"I'm tired of playing this stupid game!" Hermione said standing up and walking away. No one said anything to stop her, but they were all thinking the same thing: she's still under the influence of the spell. She can't lie.

They sat there for what seemed like ages, none of them wanting to make the next move. Finally Neville couldn't take the curiosity, the spell was still in effect, so he just asked, "Was she right?" Harry just nodded, not making eye contact with anyone.

This was too much for the Weasley children, they both stormed off into their dormitories, not saying a word to anybody.

"She likes you," Neville said after he was sure Ginny and Ron were out of ear shot.

"Yeah," Harry said, not catching onto what Neville was saying. "She'll get over it, she's just mad that she didn't win the game."

"She could have if she stayed," Neville said, deciding to play with Harry's head.

"Hermione already left, there wasn't any point in making Ron play by himself. Besides, the spell won't affect us."

"You should probably go talk to her."

"Yeah, I should," Harry said not moving from his chair.

"Aren't you going to check on her?" Neville asked, clearly enjoying his little game.

"I can't go into the girl's dorm."

"She didn't go up into the girl's dorm. She walked out the Portrait Hole"

"I watched her go up into her dorm," Harry said, getting annoyed at Neville's lack of memory.

"No," Neville said, ending his mind game. "_Ginny _went up into the dorms, _Hermione _just left."

Harry suddenly understood everything that Neville had said. "H-h-Hermione does not like me!" Harry stuttered thorough his shock of what Neville was saying.

"Why do you think she knows you better than Ginny?"

"She's been my friend since first year," Harry defended himself.

"Ginny's had a crush on you since her first year," Neville pointed out.

"But she didn't talk to me!" Harry said, thinking this must be some kind of joke.

"Did you ever tell Hermione the stuff in the quiz?" Neville asked innocently.

Harry thought about it, "I guess I didn't. We never really talked about what we were afraid of, or who we idolized, she just knew. I guess that's what Hermione does, she just knows everything."

Harry seemed to have forgotten that Neville was there, he just seemed to be thinking out loud. That was probably why he jumped slightly when Neville said, "You like her to, don't you?"

"I've gotta go," Harry said, getting up from his chair and running out the portrait hole. _If I was Hermione where would I be? _Harry thought. He slapped himself in the forehead and ran to the library.

"Hermione where are you?" Harry shouted, ignoring Madam Prince's warnings that she would kick him out.

"Harry!" Hermione said angrily stepping out from an isle of books. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Looking for you."

"That is obvious! What makes you think you can just run through the library yelling? People are trying to study! I cannot believe how inconsiderate—"

She broke off when Harry grabbed her waist, pulled her closer to him, and kissed her on the lips. "Sorry I disturbed people's studying," Harry said when they finally broke apart. Hermione didn't respond; she seemed to have forgotten all about her little outburst.

"What was that for?" She finally asked.

Harry ignored her question; he had more important things to figure out. "Do you like me?"

"Very much," Hermione said, looking startled that she had said that. Normally she would have said she loved Ron and no one else.

"I love truth spells," Harry muttered.

"Why did you kiss me?" Hermione repeated, ignoring Harry's comment.

"We never talked about the fear of Voldemort, who are idols were, or how many kids we wanted. You just knew. You never asked, we never talked about it; you just knew everything about me. Ginny could never do that! Ron couldn't do that, and I doubt even Sirius did. You could have told I was lying without using the spell, no one else could have done that!"

"You were my friend," Hermione said, not wanting to make things complicated between the group.

"Ron's my friend, and I don't know how many kids he wants, or who is idol is!" Harry said indignantly. "Who is his idol?" Harry added, he now had a plan.

"I don't know!" Hermione said, tears swelling in her deep brown eyes. "I never asked, and he never brought it up!"

"None of us did, but you knew mine! Why do you want to argue with me on this?"

"Because I don't want anyone to get hurt!" Hermione said, tears pouring freely down her face.

"You're hurting yourself," Harry said, getting impatient. "You said so yourself, you like me, why won't you just be with me?"

"Because I like Ron too! And I gave up on being with you a long time ago! It took you seven years, and a stupid magazine to admit you liked me, but I knew in our first year when you saved me from the troll!

"Ron knew that he liked me this year! He asked me first! I'm not giving up on him, and your not giving up on Ginny! You love her, you tell her that all the time. You just realized you like me, and now it's to late!"

"It's not to late," Harry said, he and Hermione completely oblivious to Ron and Ginny walking into the library. "It's not going to be to late until I die, and even then I'll love you. Hermione, you can't do this to me. You said you liked me once, why can't you now?"

"BECAUSE I'M WITH RON!" Hermione shouted. "You had a list of girls you liked, I was never on that list, I wasn't pretty enough, wasn't good enough! You liked Cho and Ginny, never me! I gave up; I was tired of waiting for you to realize what I already knew!"

"And what happens when Ron doesn't want to be with you?" Came an icy voice from behind them.

"And when Ginny dumps Harry for cheating on her?" Said an equally livid voice.

Harry turned around, and saw the two youngest of the Weasley children.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Hermione asked Ron, the tears had run out. Ron nodded, and Hermione let out a breath Harry didn't realize she was holding in. "In that case," she grabbed Harry's shoulders, spun him around, and kissed him. In front of everyone in the library, in front of Madam Prince, and a large group of people walking down that corridor that had stopped to watch.

**I wasn't sure how to end this, so I settled on this one. If you want to hear an alternate ending, tell me in a review, and I'll post it also!**

**This was my first oneshot, so tell me what you think! If you like it, then I'll consider writing more!**

**Hurt Deep Inside**


End file.
